thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Phillip Gray
Phillip Gray is a Tribute representing District 6 who was reaped for Arena 13. Before the Games Not much is known about Phil's time before he joined the franchise, though it's stated he's been a fan of the bots since his childhood, particularly Foxy the Pirate. He was raised within the area known as the Rust Belt due to the closing automobile industry along the American Midwest. As soon as he got the job as a waiter at Fredbear's, Phil enjoyed every minute of the experience, working with his favorite characters and enjoying their songs and routines every day. He even did some training tapes to help with the classic hybrid suits though he avoided like the plague thanks to their instability. Then came the first missing child, reported missing in the summer of 1983. Both he and the cook found the body tossed away in the dumpster, a sight that traumatized Phil. Fredbear's business took a massive blow and threaten to shut down, taking with them the amazing animatronics and their joy with them. It was a devastating event for Gray and he set out to find who was the killer, even if he was barely twenty-two. By 1986, the restaurant was practically left to rot as fewer clients crossed through those doors and four more children disappeared...It was then then that Phil noted some problems with the animatronics' behaviors, and their propensity to lash out to adults. On November 1986, Fazbear Entertainment saw the animatronic as a viable business venture and bought Fredbear Family Diner. As part of the reconstruction and restructuring, the old animatronics (who reeked of death and ruined childhoods) were salvaged and discarded in favor of the new ones. Phillip, of course, took the mantle as waiter and day-shift employee, taking care of the old bots and making sure the night shift was properly informed. As much as Phil liked the new Toy versions, only the Marionette creeped him out, as it made him feel uncomfortable and reminded the young man of the first victim. During the first guard's shift, more children disappeared and the new and improved animatronics began to have problems, staring into adults as if to threaten them . Due to evidence of tampering, this first guard was let go (on less than friendly terms it seemed) and one Jeremy Fitzgerald took over as a part-time job. Phil was happy to inform and educate Jeremy, but carefully guarded the truth about Fredbear's Diner and the previous disappearances. He was also quick to assure the new guard that the new animatronics were equipped with a criminal database and face recognition, but that was mostly to reassure himself. As each night progressed, it became evident that the previous guard had done more than tamper with the newer machines as more children began to disappear. By the time the new pizzeria closed down, Phil had to accept the night shift, not just as a way to keep the peace between the animatronics but also use his daytime hours to find the real killer. He never lived down the events now referred to as the Bite of '87 and what happened to Jeremy (seeing the young man become a shell and die), and begged the company not to destroy the bots. Phillip vowed no one else would ever suffer the fate the killer had imposed onto the other victims. Five years later, any ingenue traits Phil had died and his voice had become worn and exhausted from surviving night after night in Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and escaping the Puppet's influence on the restaurant. By the time Mike Schmidt came to work, he was hoping to finally call it quits and report Fazbear Entertainment Inc to the authorities. His retirement would never come as one night, he kept the right door closed one second too long and Foxy drained all the power. Facing death with dignity, Phil simply said, "Oh no" and was taken away by Freddy, presumably stuffed into an animatronic or beheaded. Freddy Fazbear's would soon close its doors for good. During the Games Phil would be reaped right before his gruesome fate, assigned to District 6, and shoved into Panem just as Arena 12 was winding down to a close. It is during this first month that he meets three Tributes he would grow to trust with his life: Karkat Vantas, a fellow D6 Tribute, Sandy Marko from D12, and Venus Dee Milo from D5. Though his meeting with Vantas was a bit contentious due to the troll's participation in Arena 12, both Sandy revealed the Games' themselves. For a man like Phil, who believed every child's life is sacred, it made him sick. Venus's presence had a different sort of impact in Gray's life: he was smitten by the superhero tribute at first sight and bumbled his way into learning survival skills. These skills would be put to the test during his first Arena, Arena 13. It was during this that Phil showed a more ruthless side when he allowed Dandy Mott to die as soon as the fellow D6 Tribute revealed he was a serial killer. Unable to cope with the fact that he let someone die and watched, Phil lost his way into the Arena and ran into Venus as she fished for a frog and Sandy as she ran from hell-geese. While Gray's paternal instincts came to light while caring for Sandy, his crush on Venus became a full-blown affection. She managed to get him to sing Rainbow Connection and named the dead frog Kermit while they bonded over past failures. This and her previous training proved useful as he helped her get to Sam Wilson and the Cyborg couple, Jet Link and Albert Heindreich. Valentine's Day marked the day he met Sigma Klim, a future Gamemaker as he helped the man take cover. Phil surprised Sigma by showing a complete acceptance of his death and his wish to die at least twelve times, one for every child that died at Freddy's and one for Jeremy Fitzgerald. Phil would get at least one death out of the way as right after a sweet run-in with Venus (giving her a bouquet of roses), he would be shot twice. He passed away from his injuries as Sandy gave him a funeral Freddy and the Fazbear Gang denied him. In between Arena 13 and 14, Phil met some of his closest allies and friends, starting with Firo Prochainezo as he unloaded his rage towards Purple Guy onto a dummy. He also met his D6 Mentor, Linden Lockhearst, with him he confessed his past and drank some of that Motor Oil. It's also during this that Stephen Reagan decided it was a great idea to have Phone Guy come with him to a strip joint named the Dancing Bear. No further comment has been issued though Phil found Candi to be a delight. Thanks to Swann Honeymead's generosity, Phil realized a childhood dream and was given a foxling he named Foxy, a now constant companion for Phone Guy in Panem. Arena 14 turned out to be bittersweet for Phil as he was able to confess his feelings towards Venus and kiss her for the first and last time before she blew up. Her kindness and that memory serve as pillars of strength to Phil as the Arena progressed, along with his eternal hope that things will turn out all right. This wish was tested when he saw Firo be devoured by rats in the Castle. He also learned there was an exception to the no-killing-kids rule...as Wednesday Addams hung him from the gallows, ending his tenure in Arena 14. By the time Phil is revived for the second time, he came back with a sense of peace and resolution unlike how he was. This was due to the fact that he saw exactly what fate the serial killer in his homeworld suffered: becoming trapped in eternal pain as the abomination named Springtrap. It's with that and a new resolve that Phone Guy came back to the Capitol: to keep fighting and helping the District he was assigned to. Fate would make sure he never forgot where he came from as Jeremy haunted his dreams during the Dream Event and Sigma became trapped at Freddy's. Mini Arena 4 would prove to be Phillip's most difficult as this was the first time he would take a life. Watching Linden, one of his closest friends, be stabbed in the neck by a Tribute named Ermac made Phil snap into a berserk rage and beat the man to death while Ermac suffered through the effects of poison. During the fight, Ermac slashed through Gray's face, tearing a scar just barely missing his right eyelid. The second murder would take place when Phil saw the Batter kill Sandy, completely losing his shit and hacking him with a nearby weapon. Phil managed to survive and win the Mini-Arena along with fellow offworlder Anna of Arendelle and Classic Victor Peggy Carter, becoming D6's newest Mentor. This victory would come at a cost as Linden would be tortured for his speech at the Tribute Youth Program and would later "disappear", leaving Gray to mentor on his own but not before sparking the man's heart towards rebellion. This spark was then fueled into a full blown fire with the reaping of native children for Arena 15 and later on, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Abilities *Quick thinking *Resource management and survival *Charisma *Moderate knife combat skills Miscellaneous *Token: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza security badge *Foxy is almost always around Phil and tends to reflect his master's mood. *ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY. Category:District 6 Category:The Tributes of Arena 13